


Secret Cheat Code Werewolf Hack

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Neck Scruff, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sciles, Smut, best friends with benefits, bro jobs, playing around, stisaac - Freeform, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: While helping Scott study during summer school, Stiles learns a little something about werewolf biology and how they react to the scruff of their neck.Sciles- Chapter 1 (Bro Jobs)Stisaac- Chapter 2 (Oral and Riding)





	1. Chapter 1

Secret Cheat Code Werewolf Hack

 

 

The clock on the wall clicked loudly and Stiles couldn’t help but look to it.  He didn’t understand why Scott would have a clock in addition to his digital alarm clock.  He tried to think about it, figure out the problem which only pulled a groan from Scott as he scratched nervously.

His nails grazed Scott’s scalp and shifted through his best friend’s soft, thick hair.  It was one of their habits from studying or pretty much anything that required concentration and their particular brand of teamwork.

They’d learned early on in their friendship that all the Adderall in the world wasn’t going to control this aspect of nervous energy that went with his ADHD.  He always had to do something with his fingers or toes, feet or hands.  Something.  When they tried to study in the past, he’d constantly click a pen. 

There was an issue with that too.  Scott was easily pulled away and distracted which usually led him to be frustrated and angry.  It wasn’t until they made a compromise that the two were able to be study partners.

This study session was far from the ones of the past since it was summer and regular school wouldn’t start back up for months.  Summer classes were a real thing and a real part of Scott’s life.  Stiles felt bad that Scott struggled through school because of all the responsibilities he shouldered.  He loved his best friend and only wanted them to go to the same college together.  That meant he’d help Scott bring up his GPA.

They sat at the end of Scott’s bed.  Scott held the notebook from his chemistry class in his lap, the bottom edge pushed against his naked abdomen, just above the rim of his maroon, mesh lacrosse training shorts.  A light sheen of sweat covered Scott since the AC unit at the McCall house had been down, though now it was stretching into weeks. 

Scott’s voice pulled him back, “Dude, this doesn’t make sense.” 

He stilled his fingers and looked to Scott’s notes.  His eyes travelled over the formulas for chemistry and he began, “Well, yeah, we are looking at covalent bonds.  You know two atoms or ions sharing an electron.”

His eyes flitted over the notes as he began to mumble, “Actually your notes don’t make sense and this part” he points to the page and continues, “I’m pretty sure this has nothing to do with chemistry.  What does Marie Antoinette have to do with chemistry.”

He slowly lifted his eyes from the page and met Scott’s browns as the wolf’s cheeks slowly darkened red before Scott defended, “I don’t remember but I know something the teacher said about the bonds reminded me so I wrote down her name.”

The smile crossed his face as he began to scratch Scott’s head again, “You are lucky you have me Scott.”

Scott leaned into the touch and nodded slowly before he whimsically remarked, “I’d rather have AC, but you are a good second place.”

He mock gasped before stating, “Keep that up, Scotty, and I might not feel appreciated.  I mean I could be at home right now, binge watching movies or TV or playing video games in the AC.”

Scott pouted, his lower lip puffy, and those puppy dog eyes meeting his gaze, “You know I appreciate everything you do.”

He liked it when Scott said things like that.  Scott was always appreciative, always supportive, but the eyes and the pout, it made him feel good.  His fingers worked faster and the sound that slipped from Scott’s lips sounded downright sinful.

The sound seemed to carry an aura of its own as he froze, his nails still pressed down into the soft skin of the back of Scott's neck.  Even the clock seemed to silence as life stood still.  With the slightest lifting of his eyes, he met the Scott's gaze as his best friend looked through his peripherals.  His usual loud reaction was killed by the uncertainty in his gut.  That sound unlocked something, a feeling and an idea and neither of those were related to chemistry.  Actually, in a way they were.  "Is everything okay?  I can find something else to do if this is making you uncomfortable.  I can always go back to -"

"NO!"  Scott's rushed reaction didn't fit the almost locked movements of his body.  The energy faded to almost, "It feels good."

He glanced to his fingertips and felt Scott's gaze as he scratched slowly, with the smallest bit more pressure.  The slightest twitch in Scott's neck had his eyes wandering and when he caught the movement, Scott sucking in his bottom lip and pinning it back with his teeth, that was the only motivation he needed.  He curled his fingers into his palm and made an overly dramatic point of unfurling them away from Scott's neck before sharply and swiftly scratching down the scuff.  Scott shivered from the attention the tiniest whine breaking free as his lip popped free.  The shivers travelled from Scott and down his spine.  While there was nothing overtly sexual to scratching the back of his best friend's neck, that didn't stop those delightful sounds from awakening the gremlin in his mind that wanted to hear them more intensely.

"Harder?"  The grin spread across his face as he locked eyes with Scott.  Those browns swam with thoughts he wished he could pull from Scott's mind, but his best friend answered with a low, throaty tone, "Please.  More." 

He replied with a torturous glee of his own, "I don't know Scotty.  You aren't studying.  Do we need to take a study break?" 

Scott nodded his head swiftly and on the second bounce he couldn't stop himself as he tightly grabbed the soft skin where his fingers just scratched.  Scott's entire body tensed, his chest bowed forward arching his back.  His arms tightly extended forward, rigid, while his chest and abs contracted violently.  Scott shook in the grip, but he replied desperately, "Fuck.  Don't stop." 

He curled the skin with his fist, rolling it tightly into his grip and Scott's hips bucked, his body remaining tight and near motionless, except the tremors that contracted and released his larger muscles.  That's when his eyes caught it.  The notebook was knocked to the floor, but it wasn't from Scott's solid thighs but the force and strain of his cock, tenting the mesh shorts, already darkening at the tip of his cock.

He didn't have to be a werewolf to catch that scent.  The air was heavy with the strong smell of musk and sex.  He leaned into Scott's side inching his body closer as he slid his free hand just past the elastic rim.  His fingers rested in the hot, damp hairs just before Scott's throbbing cock, that bounced with every heartbeat.  He breathed the whisper across Scott's ear which pulled a low, whine from the wolf, "Is this the break you want?  Scotty?" 

Scott's jaw seemed to quiver as he managed to reply, through the fangs that descended as his eyes flared gold, "Yes.  Please." 

The power was invigorating, and he rode the wave wrapping his hand around the base of Scott's cock as he lazily pulled his bottom lip up the side of Scott's neck and cheek.  Another sweet sound pushed him to continue, "Stiles.  Don't stop." 

He stroked up Scott's cock forcefully, dragging the velvet like tissue to the tip as he chuckled, "Wasn't planning on it."

With a coordination he didn't possess on the field he threw his leg over Scott's thighs and straddled him.  As he slowly stroked up, he pulled his wrist back and freed Scott's cock from his shorts.  Once he began his downstroke, he pulled back Scott's foreskin, rubbing a fresh bubble of pre around the tip.  He held it tightly, feeling the pulse and held out his thumb.  He leaned forward, pressing his sweat slick chest against Scott's as he began to rub his clothed erection against Scott's.  He kept faintly hooking the rim of his shorts as he stared into Scott's golden eyes, just beyond the wolf's ability to taste his lips.  Faint growls and purrs grew from Scott's chest which prompted him to twisted his grip on Scott's neck.  Scott's breath hitched sharply, and he stole the breath with a kiss.  He continued to bounce up and down in a slow controlled way as he freed his straining cock from his shorts.  He slapped across Scott's abs and left a trail as he leaned back and looked to their cocks.

Scott's darker, thick cock with a tight upward curve dwarfed his straight cut almost pink cock and the sight of them together made his mouth water.  He released Scott's cock and grabbed the locked tense arm of the wolf and cupped the clawed hand as he maneuvered it between them and used it to hold their cocks together, bending the fingers into place.  He met Scott's rooted gaze as he spit out a fresh flow of saliva and let it roll down his lips and fall into the gap of Scott's hand. 

He released some of the tension on Scott's neck and let the wolf buck his hips slightly as he fucked his cock into Scott's hand, matching the weak thrusts of Scott's hips.  The strokes against the course skin of his hand and the rock hard cock had him panting.  On each stroke Scott bubbled more pre, lubing them until the slick squish sounds overpowered their hastened breaths.  The skin around Scott's eyes tightened as his forehead scrunched and if it weren't for the pathetic mewls, he would've thought he was hurting his best friend. 

Scott tightly clamped his lids as the pressure between them grew.  The heat pouring from Scott exponentialized as that tight grip locked them together.  Curiously he looked down and gasped from the new pungent aroma of werewolf musk and saw the rich red bulb that seemed to sprout from nowhere at the base of Scott's cock.  He lifted his free hand to his mouth, flattened his tongue and licked a stripe down the center before he reached down and grabbed the newly inflated knot.

Scott cried out from the grip and the sound of submitting pleasure pushed more blood to his cock.  The squeezed the rigid knot as he began to thrust into Scott's immobilized hand.  Long slow thrusts became shallow and fast as Scott's cock pushed more and more of the slick pre.  The sweat poured from their chests and he pressed them back together.  He released his grip of Scott's neck and the wolf acted immediately.  Scott's free hand flew around and reached past the rim of his shorts and cupped his ass.  The clawed grip changed to accommodate them both very snug and he snarled.  Stiles began to scratch the drenched hairs at the base of Scott's head as they coordinated their thrusts.  Scott began to lift him to help push the force, but he tightened his vice on the knot and pulled a breathless gasp from the wolf.

Their thrust devolved as the search for relief thrummed through him and the pressure began to build.  As he pushed his cock against Scott's, Scott met the force.  Their fluids ran together as Scott snatched his lower lip and nipped at it.  He leaned into the kiss, seizing Scott's tongue.  Their chests slid as they deepened their kisses, drinking the moans, rutting harder.  Just before he felt the pressure break he snatched the scruff one more time.  Scott howled as he trembled, shooting a heavy, hot load into his hand and splattering their stomachs.  The control, heat, scent and pressure sent Stiles over and he cried into Scott's open mouth as he spilled his seed.  They held each other breathlessly for several minutes, drinking the open mouthed breaths between them.  When they calmed, Stiles released the grips and leaned back.  Before Scott could fully reacted, he grabbed his wrist and lifted the wolf cum soaked palm to his mouth and licked a mouth full of their combined seed.  He swished the fluid in his mouth, enjoying the bitter, salty fluid before grabbing the back of Scott's head and sharing it with him.  They kissed and swished it between them before he pulled back and swallowed audibly.  As if nothing happened, Stiles rolled off Scott's lap and pulled his shorts up, going back to the position he sat next to him.  His fingers began to scratch Scott's head again as he said, "So, we were studying covalent bonds.  You're never going to learn this material if we don't focus on the chemistry.  You'd be surprised at how often a little bit of heat is enough to cause a reaction."

"Aren't we going to talk about-", Scott began as he pulled his shorts up and grabbed the notebook. 

"Talk about what Scotty?  We had a study break.  It's what bros do when we study.  Gotta take your mind off of things.  I bet your mind is clear now, isn't it?" 

"Well yeah, but did you know.  About the neck thing?  Because it felt awesome." 

"Nope!  But that's just one more thing to learn about a werewolf.  Might have to keep it in mind for the future."

 


	2. Player 2 has Entered the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about the werewolf reaction to their neck scruff, Stiles gets the chance to explore it with another wolf: Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that no one asked for. Some pointless, fun smut. I hope you enjoy.

Player 2 has Entered the Game

 

 

Stiles groaned as his leg hung off the side of the couch, his body twisted to see the screen of the TV in the McCall living room.  He clicked the button on his controller lazily while Isaac sat on the floor, body tense, focused on the screen, the frenzied clicking of buttons contrasting his taps.  He looked to the wolf and back to the screen before tapping a few buttons and watching Isaac lose another man.

Scott was supposed to be home over an hour ago.  He hated that Scott seemed to spend so much time at either the clinic or the Argent's residence.  Even now, they were supposed to be having a sleep over, the time-honored tradition but Scott was running late.  But running late would assume within the last hour.  At this point, he knew not to expect Scott back until at least half of the pizza was gone.  And since Isaac moved in a few months ago, probably most of it.

Melissa popped her head in from the kitchen, "Alright boys, what are you eating tonight?  I can pick you up something before my shift or you can order, your choice."

He spoke up, "Come on, you know I want-"

Isaac interrupted him, "Mexican!"

Melissa acknowledged, "Alright.  I'll pick up Mexican food."

He snarked to Isaac, "I don't want Taco Bell."

Isaac paused the game and shot him a glare, "I said Mexican food.  Not Taco Bell."

"You don't even like-"

Isaac spoke with conviction, "I love Mexican."

He held up his hands, "Fine, you win.  I'll have some street tacos."

Melissa remarked, "I'm going to call in and order the platter.  It's easier.  Will you boys be good for the next hour?"

They replied in unison, "Yes ma'am."

Melissa made the call from the kitchen and Stiles' phone notification went off after Isaac unpaused the game.  He set his controller down and read the message, because let's be honest, Isaac needed all the help he could get to win.  He groaned loudly and complained, "Scotty isn't going to be home for at least another hour."

Isaac set his controller down and looked back to him, "Why?"

"I don't know.  Something about helping Derek with something.  Why don't you help your wolf daddy?"

Isaac scoffed, "He's not my wolf daddy."

"Alpha.  Whatever.  Same thing."

"No.  It's not the same thing."

He rolled his eyes and swung his legs over to stand, "Yeah well, close enough.  I'm done with video games.  Want to start the movie in Scott's room?"

Isaac stretched before standing, moving over to the game system, turning it off.  "What movie?"

"Star Wars."  He grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled a long groan from Isaac.

"How many times are we going to watch that?"

He crossed his arms and pointed out, "We are going to watch it as many times as it takes for Scott to finally watch it once."

"Scott isn't even here."

"Yeah, well, I'm done kicking your ass.  Upstairs?"

Isaac shrugged and they moved to the stairs as Melissa made it to the front door.  "Alright boys.  I'll be back soon."

She gave them both hugs before leaving.  Stiles eyed up Isaac, "She hugged you?  Did I miss something?"

"I live here!"

"Always taking all the perks aren't you.  Do you know how long it took for her to hug me?  It had to be years."

"She's known you your entire life."

"Yeah, and I went tragically hug free for my infancy.  It was a difficult time."

Isaac playfully shoved him as they moved up the stairs, "I bet it was."

Once they made it into Scott's room, Isaac pushed past him as Stiles walked to the TV and picked through the stack of DVDs near the player.  Isaac opened the closet door and rifled through some things as he said, "Don't even think about it."

Stiles picked up the DVD for Star Wars, "Think about what?"

"Putting on Star Wars.  We're not starting it until Scott's here."

"Maybe you're not starting it, but I have it ready."

He pressed the button, powering up the DVD player and beamed a confident grin at Isaac.  He didn't have time to react as a foam dart flew from the toy in Isaac's hand and bounced off his forehead.  He took a step back and rubbed his forehead, "What was that for?"

Isaac met his grin and raised the toy gun again, "I said don't even think about it."

He opened his mouth to speak and Isaac shot him again, hitting his mouth.  Isaac quickly added, "You're thinking about it."

"I am-"

 **Bump!**   Another dart bounced off his face.  "You know what this means."

 **Pink!** Yet another ricocheted off the DVD case.  His mind jumped to the drum filled foam ball gun he hid under Scott's bed and he tossed the case on Scott's bed as he dove for the gun.  Another dart narrowly missed him as he retrieved it and as Isaac stood over him victorious, he pulled out the gun and began firing.

Yellow ball after yellow ball thunked off Isaac's chest and face and the wolf stumbled backward from the barrage.

Stiles rolled to his feet as he continued to fire, Isaac stumbling backwards, deflecting the balls with his hands.  Stiles laughed through his clenched teeth, pushing Isaac backwards until the wolf hit the door.  Just before he ran out of balls, Isaac rushed him and grabbed the gun, knocking them both on to Scott's bed.  The Star Wars case went flying as they rolled over the bed, fighting to hold the gun.  As he felt himself losing the weapon, he squeezed the trigger repeated until it clicked empty and triumphantly cheered.

Isaac released the weapon but rolled him over, throwing a leg to pin him under him.  He fought back but Isaac's eyes flashed gold and he felt the nip of claws just before the sound.

**Scriiiip!**

The telltale sign of thin cloth tearing.  Isaac immediately released him, and the competitive grin faded to a surprised O.  He tossed the weapon aside and stood, his shirt drooping where it once held tight.

He looked down at his "May the 4th be with you" t shirt and say the ripped fabric.  He looked back to Isaac who covered his mouth and whispered, "Sorry."

In a fit of anger, he charged Isaac and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back to the bed.  By surprise, he dominated the tussle until another rip was heard.  He jumped free as Isaac realized what happened and tried to grab him.  Isaac argued, "You ripped my shirt!"

He tugged at his, which only led it to tear further and shot back, "After you tore mine!"

The loose fabric fell from his shoulders and dropped to the floor.  He looked down at it with a sigh, "May the 4th be with you."

Isaac pulled his shirt from his body and tossed it on top of Stiles'.  He looked to Isaac, "Are you happy?"

Isaac tugged up his grey sweats as he stood, sucking in his bottom lip nervously before he replied innocently, "Wow.  Your chest is dotted with moles."

He wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to cover them and remarked, "Well, you're pasty."

Isaac smirked before his eyes lit up, "Holy shit.  Did you know if you drew lines connecting them, they'd make a dick?”

He huffed moving his hands to his hips, resting them at the top of his shorts, "They do not!  You'd think that if they did, I would've noticed that already-"

He gasped as Isaac ignored him and reached out, lightly grazing a finger over the mole near his right nipple.  "What the hell are you doing?!?!"

Isaac smirked, "Drawing the dick I see."

He weakly mimicked a wolf growl as Isaac continued until his finger ran lightly along his side.  His eyes widened as he nearly jumped to the ceiling, jolts of electricity triggering a response.  He fought back the giggle and Isaac's insidious grin formed.  "You're ticklish!"

He covered his side, "I am not!  If I were tick-"

Isaac wasted no time rushing for his side and he bent over, trying to protect the ticklish region.

Isaac goaded as he tried to snake his fingertips past Stiles' defenses, "Come on.  Let me finish connecting the dots."

He argued through laughs as he spun his back to Isaac and the wolf wrapped his arms around, still insistent of getting to the spot, "No!  Stop touching me!  Cause if I'm a dick, you're an asshole."

"Asshole!  You're the asshole!"  Isaac punctuated the phrase by locking his arms and tossing Stiles to the bed.

He bounced once before Isaac was on him again only his arms came loose from the throw and bounce.  He doubled over laughing, sliding in threats as he tried to control himself, "I'm....going...to.... get.... you!"

Isaac taunted, "How?"

Without thinking, he mustered the resolve and grabbed Isaac's shoulders.  The wolf continued to tease until his hand found the back of his neck and remembering Scott's reaction, he grabbed the skin tightly and twisted.

The effect was instantaneous as Isaac fell against him, pinning him to the bed, but his body went ridged, his mouth open with fangs growing.  Isaac whimpered, "What...are...you....doing?"

He lifted his face and their noses touched as he twisted his grip, causing Isaac to buck his hips, "Don't like to be tickled?  I don't.  But I bet you didn't know about your spot, did you?"

Isaac tried to move, his limbs twitching but Stiles felt the only thing moving- Isaac's quickly growing cock as it brushed up his thigh and met his equally hard cock.

"You like that, dontcha Isaac?"

Isaac's jaw shivered as his cock throbbed against Stiles' leg, a pathetic whimper the only verbal answer.

Stiles easily rolled Isaac over, still maintaining his grip and stared at the tenting of those grey sweatpants.  "You know, I learned this trick from Scotty.  Or I learned it when we took a study break."

He licked his lips before he continued, the spot at the tip of Isaac's cock darkening from the moisture, "But I also learned about the knot.  Do you have one?"

He released some of the tightness of his grip and Isaac melted into his touch as he sucked in a breath.  "Knot?"

He looked to Isaac's face and saw those blues locked on his cock, "Oh!  See something you like?  I mean, I am pretty much catnip for werewolves."

Isaac tried to close his mouth, but it only lent to the wolf image as his tongue slide out between his lower fangs.  "Do we need to take a break?"

Isaac nodded his head, the tiny movements his body would allow, "Fuck.  Yes..."

Stiles uncurled finger by finger until he'd released Isaac's neck.  He left his hand just within reach as he searched those blue eyes.  The tiny movements told him that Isaac was doing the same.  Both frozen until the first one acted.

Isaac's hands slid down his body just as Stiles moved his free hand.  He looked to Isaac's waist just as the wolf looked to his as they began to pull the fabric lower.  He struggled with his one free hand, Isaac lifting his hips and shimmying the sweats, but the cool air breezed across his cock as his shorts moved quickly.

Isaac's cock caught the rim of his pants and he growled in frustration before Isaac yanked his sweat to his knees.  Isaac's cock sprung out and slapped against his stomach.  The saliva flooded his mouth as he stared at the intensely red cock with bright pink balls.

Isaac wasn't as long as he was but fuck was he thick.  He reached over and wrapped his long slender fingers around the thick cock and stroked it, teasing the red almost purple flared cut head.  With all his experimentation, he felt drawn to this cock.

Almost as if his conscious mind came back, he felt Isaac stroking his cock and he slid down Isaac's length and grabbed the base, "If you have a knot, it'll grow right here."

Isaac meekly asked, "So Scott has a knot?"

"Yeah.  I thought you knew."

Isaac's face flushed pink, "N-No."

He chuckled, "But you always say how you love Mexican."

Isaac coughed a laugh, "Yeah.  I do.  But we never go that far."

He asked curiously, "Do you want to go that far?  'Cuz I'd really like to see your knot.  You're like crazy thick already."

Isaac coughed as he nearly spilled out all the words, "Wha?  You want that?"

"Maybe feel it?"  He added with just a bit of hesitation.  He was totally cool stroking Isaac and didn't want to push but Isaac answered by thrusting back and up into his tight grip.

Stiles kicked off his shorts, pulling free from Isaac's grasp as he rolled off the bed to his feet.  Isaac looked to his now free cock and asked, "Did it hurt?  For Scott to knot?"

He chuckled as he opened Scott's nightstand and fished out the bottle of lube, "I don't think it hurt.  Scotty really seemed to enjoy himself the last time he knotted with me."

"So, you've felt it?"

He looked back, "Only in my hand.  It was hot.  In every meaning.  But that's not surprising.  Werewolves run hot."

Isaac grabbed his dick and slowly started stroking.  "Man, I hope it feels good."

Stiles replied in a clipped tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Jerking off."

Stiles slapped his hand away, "No.  You're not.  We're going to have fun my way."

Isaac sat up and locked eyes with Stiles, "Who made you the boss?"

Stiles' hand found the tender spot behind Isaac's neck like a horny heat seeking missile.  Isaac went rigid and sucked in a breath.  "This says I'm in charge."

He looked down as a large bubble of pre pulsed out of Isaac's cock as it twitched in anticipation.  "And little Isaac agrees."

Stiles licked his lips as the fluid bubbled higher, almost to the point of flowing.  "Mind if I have a taste?  Wouldn't want to try it without giving it a taste.". He grinned and bounced his brows and was greeted with a breathed reply, "please."

He tossed the bottle on the bed and lowered himself to the throbbing cock that started to twitch with Isaac's heartbeat.  He grasped the base and felt the familiar heat of a werewolf before lowering his lips almost to the tip.  He looked up and caught Isaac's gaze locked on him while his body held rigid.  He slowly moved the tip to his lips and once it made contact, the bubble burst and pre glazed his lower lips and dribbled down his chin.  He licked the rich, salty mixture before kissing the tip.

Isaac groaned and closed his eyes as he hollowed his cheeks and suckled on the fluids, dragging his tongue over the slit, prompting another pulse.

He swallowed the fluids that he teased free.  The pre joined his saliva as his mouth watered more and he drank from the font, swirling and teasing it more with his tongue.

When Isaac opened his eyes, they were gold and the shift happened.  He felt the tissue begin to tighten and Isaac's musk reached his nose.  His mind began to swim as his cock thumped against the bed.

He parted his lips and lowered himself, sucking inch by agonizing inch, keeping his eyes locked with Isaac's.  The pre and saliva coated his mouth and throat and he didn't stop until the tip pressed against the back of his throat.

He canted his head as swallowed more until his nose pushed against Isaac's mound.  He inhaled through his nose and began to hum as he let his tongue stroke and tease Isaac's cock, bobbing on it with only the tiniest movements.

Isaac's lips curled and the fangs had him pulsing a line of pre.  He sped up and focused on swallowing more of the copious amounts of fluid until his throat began to spasm from the intrusion.  Isaac's growls became weak, controlled whines and he moved fast, feeling the head flare and rub the walls of his throat.  The tears came to his eyes and he tried to continue sucking until the thick cock began to make breathing difficult and his jaw began to hurt.

He slurped off Isaac's cock with a depraved pop, a thick line of fluid connection his lips to the slit and coughed.  He released the back of Isaac's neck and grinned.  He was greeted by Isaac's sharp gasp followed by a weak, "Fuck.  Where did you learn that?"

He rubbed the fluid from his lips and licked his fingertips as he remarked with a hoarse throat, "Don't learn everything in school.  Sometimes you need to practice."

Isaac shook as the color rushed to his face, "You can practice on me anytime."

Stiles coughed out a tiny chuckle, "You say the nicest things."

He grabbed the bottle of lube and shoved it into Isaac's hand, "Now be a good wolf and help get my ass ready while I play with your knot."

Isaac gripped the bottle and began, "I don't have a-" But his words died as they stared at the circular ring of thick red flesh the became the base of his cock.  Thick veins zig zagged it and while Isaac's cock was already thick, the base was a monster.

Stiles tried to wrap his long fingers around it, but they couldn't touch, couldn't even come close.  "Fuck.  You've got your work cut out to get me ready for this."

His focus went back to Isaac’s cock and he squeezed the knot and watching the member bounce and flow pre.  He flattened his tongue and licked up the shaft, collecting the fluid before slathering it on the knot.  He began again when the pop of the bottle was heard, and the cool fluid touched his cheeks.  A shiver traveled down his spine and he nearly jumped when cold slick fingertips explored his cleft.

“That’s cold!”

Isaac snarked back, “I’m trying to warm them up.”

He met the remark, “Yeah, just warm them up in my ass.”

That was the wrong thing to say as Isaac pushed a finger past his ring and he jumped from the intrusion.  “Hey!  I was kidding!”

Isaac’s voice scratched with lust, “Feels warm and tight to me.”

He went back to Isaac’s cock only that red sack caught his attention.  He lazily stroked Isaac’s cock as he watched the sack fill.  He blinked a couple of times, thinking it had to be some sort of cock induced illusion, but the wrinkled skin appeared to be smoothing out as it filled. 

He gently grabbed it and kissed the soft skin.  The scent was stronger, and his already wet mouth flooded with more saliva.  He licked and teased the tender skin as Isaac built up a rhythm, pumping his finger in and out.

Before he took the skin into his mouth, he added, “More.  I can take more that one finger you know.”

He flicked the skin in his mouth as he sucked on it, relishing the taste.  As Isaac sank another finger, the heat rushed to his cheeks as his mind began to blank.  He moaned as he cupped one of Isaac’s balls into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. 

Isaac whined and pumped his ass harder and he lost his focus when Isaac struck the sweet spot.

His stroked moved faster, the soft pull of saliva slick skin gone as his fingers spread the near constant flow of pre.  He released Isaac’s ball and went back to his cock.  The color had grown richer, the reds of the tip and his knot so much deeper. 

He squeezed the knot just as Isaac pushed a third.  As the fingers flayed inside him, stretching him, robbing him of conscious thought he rutted back against them.  The pressure in his gut grew and he licked the flared tip of Isaac’s cock before sucking it back into his mouth.

He squeezed the knot and sucked the fluids, bobbing only a little, drinking the fluids as Isaac pumped him harder and faster. 

Fire coursed through his veins as he drank more and more of the pre, gentle squeezes before two handed grips as Isaac fucked four fingers into his hole.  He couldn’t take anymore and popped off Isaac’s cock.

He pulled himself away from those greedy digits and looked into Isaac’s lust blown eyes, “Fuck.  I’m done teasing.”

Isaac flashed a toothed grin and began to move but he was quicker, snatching the skin of the wolf’s neck just as Isaac’s hands grabbed his ass.  Isaac whimpered as he crawled into his lap, “Oh, you’re not fucking me.  I’m fucking myself on your dick.”

Isaac tensed and the fire returned as those claws pricked his cheeks.  His ass felt too empty, too hot and he lowered himself down, bracing his free hand on Isaac’s shoulder as the wolf’s strength didn’t wane from holding him up.  Once the flowing tip touched his cleft, the skin cooled, and he needed that inside. 

He stared into Isaac’s golds as he shifted and pushed the blunt flared head against his ring until it pushed inside.  He cried out as Isaac moaned, his muscles tensing but the cool fluids reaching the entrance.  “Fuck!”

Isaac’s lower lip trembled as little growls grew from his throat.  After a few moments, the need returned, and he sank further.  Isaac’s thick cock split him, and the discomfort grew but the chill pushed him for more.  He trembled as it rubbed against his prostate, tightening the tension in his gut.  But he needed more. 

After several minutes he completely sheathed Isaac’s cock and released the trembled breath he’d held.  He felt so full, so cool but his muscles tightened and released around the intrusion, sending waves of discomfort and pleasure.

Isaac pouted out his lip and he couldn’t help but snatch it and gently hold it between his teeth as he lifted himself up.  He let gravity work for him and dropped down and their skin slapped loudly, his balls smacking Isaac’s knot.  Once the contact was made, another chill flowed but Isaac thrusted, and he bit his lip as the thick member grinded against his prostate.

He struggled to breath, struggled to focus as he built up speed.  He began to taste the blood in his mouth as each thrust hit him harder and harder, each time he slammed down he grinded against the knot.

He drank Isaac’s whimpers as he rode him harder and faster, tightening his grip, controlling their pleasure.  He pushed back harder and harder, the pressure against his ring splicing pain and pleasure until he felt like he would go mad.  His cock slapped against Isaac’s abs, slinging pre between them until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He pushed down so hard that his ring gave, and the huge knot nearly split him.  He released the hold on Isaac as he clamped his eyes shut and cried out. The pain stabbed him, but Isaac began to rut up into him harshly.  Each movement pushed it deeper, each thrust shifting the pain to pleasure.  He cried weakly for more, for harder until the fat knot struck his prostate and he cried out.  The tension popped loudly as the waves of pleasure crested and he covered Isaac’s chest, the knot milking him for every last drop.

The cool feeling changed as he shook against the bloated knot, striking his prostate again and again as Isaac shot into him.  Rope after rope coated his insides, filling him up as his mind went blank. 

He felt light as if he were falling before he passed out.

Gentle nips against his collarbone woke him up as more heat continued to fill him.  He cracked his lids, the dull roar of fireworks still lighting up behind his eyes.  Isaac gave a soft peck to the tip of his nose and softly asked, “Hey, you alright?”

He looked into those blues and felt Isaac’s arms wrapped around him, cradling him as they laid on Scott’s bed.  His voice cracked as he answered, “Y-yeah.  You’re filling me up.”

Isaac softly smiled, “It’s the knot, right?”

“Yeah.  So how long until Scott gets home?”

Isaac shrugged and Scott cleared his throat from the door.  “Um, what are you two doing?”

He nervously chuckled, “I found Isaac’s knot.”


End file.
